A serial killer leads to the truth
by judjolie
Summary: A serial killer is threating the life of one of Miami's finest. Will they stop him her in time...It's a Horatio Yelina and Eric Calleigh story.. Bad summary...story is hopefully better CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_I hope the beginning isn't to slow or boring but I promise it will get better and longer. Feel free to review. Also please excuse me if there are still some mistakes in it. _

It was a beautiful hot summer day in Miami, the city were lately the crime rates reached a new level, partly due to new 'gang wars'. Although Miami's finest did their very best to fight the increasing numbers, it seemed that every time they took someone of the streets, two refilled that empty space. "Depressing" Eric earlier mentioned. Something to which Horatio agreed. Something had to be done, certainly when yet another young woman was found raped and then murdered. He didn't have to think twice before giving up his few days off and go to work.

By the time he arrived at the scene, the leading detective, a beautiful latino woman, was arguing with the D.A. From the distance, he couldn't quit figure out what it was about but it couldn't be good. He politely waited till the man was gone before he walked up to Detective Salas and asked her if everything was alright.

"Everything is fine" she said rather hesitant, something Horatio immediately picked up. Not only did he pick up the hesitance in her voice but the fact that she couldn't look him in the eye made him even more suspicious. He was worried for her, just as always and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, the feeling would always be there even if she wasn't in any immediate danger.

Yelina watched how carefully Horatio inspected the body and the possible surrounding evidence. "By the way, shouldn't you be at home?" She asked him rather playfully. One look said enough and she answered the question by herself "This was more important". Her answer made Horatio smile, she was right and they both knew it. That was one of the things he liked so much about her. With her, he didn't have to talk about how he felt or how much a case affected him, she would always know and would always be there for him.

"Yelina, what does the position of the body tell you?"

She looked confused at first "It looks familiar" Then she saw what he wanted her to see. "It's the second body we've found this way." Horatio nodded and said: " We could have a serial killer on our hands…"

Somewhere else another body was found. A rather young homeless man was found murdered between the garbage. A case assigned to Eric and Calleigh.

Eric opened the conversation with a nice " Hello" but Calleigh seemed to be to busy taking photographs to say hey back.

Something that happened more lately and honestly it irritated him.

Ever since the 'thing' with Eric's badge  the one night stand, Calleigh seemed a bit withdrawn. He had tried to talk about it with her a few times but she never seemed to want to make the time to listen. He couldn't really say why he felt such urge to explain everything maybe it was because he felt she looked at him differently. Not with a disgusted look but more with a disappointment look, like he failed her and at this stage he didn't know which one was worse.

Trying to make conversation after a long hour of silence, Eric spilled out his thoughts.:

"I think it's fair to say we can rule robbery out, I mean it's not like he had any money on him, or even at all." He said in a somewhat joking voice, which made Calleigh a little angry.

"So because he's homeless he couldn't have anything valuable. Is that what you're saying?" Surprised by Calleigh's heavy reaction he tried to talk himself out of it. "That's not what I meant. I just.. You know what forget it. I'll see you at the lab." Eric took some bags of evidence and walked away angry, bumping into Alex. "Easy, easy" But he didn't respond.

"What his problem?" She asked her colleague but al she did was lift her shoulders: meaning she didn't know. "Correct me if I'm wrong Calleigh but I'm sensing some tensions between the two of you."

Calleigh let out a big sigh. "You're not wrong Alex, it's just… Ow, I don't know…Ever since"

"Since the badge thing?"… A small smile appeared on Calleigh's face "Yeah.."

"Oh honey" Alex tried to 'comfort' her friend and rubbed her arm. Calleigh felt her eyes getting watery "It's okay" She said and she wanted to walk by Alex but she stopped her and said if she felt the need to talk, she knew her number.

"Thanks… Euhm I'm gonna take this to the lab and let you take care of the body"

Once in the car Calleigh thought how lucky she was to have such a good colleague and friend. It had been so many times she was able to go to Alex for comfort whenever Eric couldn't provide it or whenever she felt like it. She could really relay on her. With that thought she drove off to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Thank you for all those reviews. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with chapter two._

Calleigh slowly walked through the halls of the Miami dade police station/lab. She needed to get to Eric's lab but at the pace she was going it would take her probably an hour. The closer she got the more her body protested. 'Oh, what's wrong with me' she thought to herself. What? she knew perfectly well what was wrong with her. She was in love with him and ever since she knew why his badge was missing, she felt like she had let him down by not being there for him when his best friend died and he clearly needed her. She was so focused on her own grief and her loss that she missed Eric's grief.

Eric's stomach turned as he thought of the way he left things with Calleigh earlier. He just wasn't able to figure out what he could do to make things right. He had tried to talk to her about it on several occasions but she wasn't interested, at least she made it look that way. Now his mind was really far from his work. He yawned while stretching his arms, god he felt so tired. This whole thing was wearing him out but he was determined to fix it. Right now he said to himself but just as he wanted to leave he saw Calleigh staring at him. They looked at each other real intense before Calleigh broke the eye contact and walked away, something which made Eric consider twice about fixing things right this minute.

Alex just finished processing the body when Horatio joined her for information that would back up his theory of a serial killer. "You were right. Many of the injuries are in fact similar to the other victim but Horatio I found some male DNA."

Horatio looked very surprised "DNA?" Alex nodded. "That's not what you expected to find isn't it." "No not really." He picked up the evidence bag with the DNA. "Thank you Alex" And left.

"Hey I heard you have DNA?" Yelina asked him spontaneously but Horatio didn't answer her. Only when she called his name for the second time did he seemed to be back on this planet with his mind. "hmm"

"I said: I heard you had some DNA. So do you have a match yet?"

"Hmm Yes, but something doesn't add up. You see, the DNA matches a certain Ramirez, Diego Ramirez" Horatio carefully studied the expression on Yelina's face. He spotted the terror in Yelina's eyes what confirmed that she knew about it.

She tried to avoid his intense look by looking at his desk while putting a stress of curly hair behind her ear and letting out a small smile. Just before she stared speaking she swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "The man you saw me with this morning. The DA, he came to tell me that they had to let Ramirez go a week ago."

"A week ago? When the first body was found. Yelina, he was sentenced life in prison without the possibility of parole, what is he doing on the streets then?"

"It seems that someone else confessed the murders he was sentenced for. They euhm.."

"They shouldn't have let him go free. Tell me, are you okay with this."

FLASHBACK

" I'll get you for this Puta! I swear." Ramirez yelled to Yelina, who was watching him being

taken to prison.

Present

"I'm fine, it was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it." She smiled nervously. Of course he wasn't but the last thing she wanted was Horatio worrying for her, coming by every chance he got. Not that she didn't appreciate it but it would only strengthen her feelings for him, and she knew it could never be…ring ring Both Yelina's and Horatio's cell phone went off. After spending two minutes on the telephone they both left for the crime scene.

They looked at each other, nodded and left together to another crime scene.

Thank god for Eric & Calleigh's case the murder weapon was recovered by Ryan, who later joined Alex at the scene. It was Calleigh's job now to try to match the bullet found in the victim, with a bullet from the recovered weapon. She fired a whole round, just to be on the safe side. Just as she wanted to compare the results someone said "What were you running away from earlier?" Her body shivered as Eric said those words. He knew… What was she going the say. She knew it was time to tell him the truth and finally talked about their relationship but she wasn't ready yet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, so I didn't see you at the lab this morning. It was all in my imagionation" He decided to play along.

"That's not what I said. I said I didn't know what you were talking about, meaning I wasn't running from anyone." His eyes widened. Calleigh realized her slip and quickly said "Anything"

Eric nodded, shook his head. "You know, we're gonna need to talk about this." Calleigh looked confused "Talk about what's going on with us, why we're acting the way we do."

" Nothing's going on with us Eric." She had a real hard time not to cry. Cause that's what she wanted to do, burst out in tears and letting him hold her and telling her that everything would be okay, like he did at Tim's funeral. So she could relay on him and believe every word he said.

"I have to go." She quickly said and ran out of the room looking for Alex, leaving Eric alone with her results.

"Hey hey, are you okay" Alex asked concerned. "What's going on with you Honey." She held Calleigh real close and tried to comfort her. "It's going to be alright." Calleigh tried to respond but her tears forced her to keep quite a little longer. Only after she was provided with several tissues she spoke. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Alex, I just don't know…" Alex nodded and rubbed her back with her one hand while handing her another tissue with the other. "Maybe you should talk to him." Alex softly suggested. "I know… It's just whenever I want to, I just close up. I can't say a word."

"It's okay honey, I'm sure you'll do it when you're ready for it." "Thank you." They smiled at Calleigh received another big hug before Horatio called to report a new body…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After a 15 minute drive Yelina and Horatio arrived at the new crime scene. Horatio immediately spotted Frank running around, giving orders. He got out of the car and went straight over to Frank. "Hey Frank, what have you got." "Latino woman, 30 years old." Frank looked uncomfortable like he was holding something back. "Yes" Horatio answered. " Maybe you should see her for yourself first, she's uhm, right over there."

Horatio nodded and followed Frank to the victims location. When he saw her, he felt his whole body shiver. Then he turned around to look for Yelina, who was looking right back at him. He looked back at the body and asked Frank's opinion. "I… She.." Horatio finished Frank's sentence "reminds you of Yelina, doesn't she? Okay let's not let her see this Frank." Frank nodded but it was too late. "Puta" Yelina said, actually reading the word, written in blood, on the woman's stomach. "Let's go talk to Ramirez" Yelina said as she walked back to the car, expecting Horatio to follow, which he did but only to try and stop her from going.

"Yelina." He yelled but she kept walking until Horatio grabbed her softly by the arm. She turned around. "what?"

He took a big sight, knowing she'll probably doesn't want to hear what he's about to say. "Maybe Frank and I should go talk to him."

"I'm not afraid." He placed his hand on her shoulders, smiled, looked her in the eyes and said "I know that but.." Horatio saw the determined look in her eyes, smiled. "I'll drive."

In a moment of peace, rest, Calleigh enjoyed listening to the radio and drinking her hot coffee. She let out a big sigh before she took another sip. "hot" she said to herself after almost burning her lips.

"I heard you have a suspect" Eric said in an angry tone. Surprised by Eric's presence, Calleigh lets her cup fall on the ground. She sighed for the second time and kneeled down to pick up the pieces while answering yes to Eric. He kneeled down next to her, in order to give her a hand but she wouldn't let him. "I got it" she said. Eric held his hands up, excusing himself for trying to help her but she didn't react.

" So when were you planning on telling me?" But Calleigh who kept cleaning the floor, didn't react. "Calleigh. Calleigh. Would you just look at me." He grabbed her arm and helped her get up but she cut herself." "Auw." She looked at her hand and spotted blood.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean. Here" He handed her a small towel. "It's my fault. I should have paid more attention." Calleigh responded.

"What is going on with us?" Eric softly asked while he took a step closer, still pressing the towel on her wound. God how he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. She looked so beautiful with her hair in a ponytail. He couldn't help feeling like this. "I don't know" she softly responded. She wanted to say it, but she still couldn't. She just wasn't ready to tell how much he had hurt her because he'd know how she really felt about him. She just couldn't handle another disappointment.

They stared at each other for another minute before Calleigh broke the moment to get a bandage for her hand. "Let me help you" Eric proposed, this time he wouldn't let her turn down his offer. He took the bandage, wiped the blood away and taped her hand. "brand new" He smiled and kissed her damaged hand.

"Eric" She said in a sexy, low voice "I..". His eyes met hers. Slowly he lifted his hand to put a stroke of hair behind her ear. After that he let his hand rest on her neck. Calleigh could feel her cheeks turning bright red. "I have to go" She quickly turned around and went straight for the door but Eric was able to stop her. "Calleigh. What is it."

She shook her head, tears were starting to run down her face but she was able to hide them from Eric, or at least that's what she thought.

At Ramirez' house.

Yelina knocked on Ramirez' door a few times before some blonde chick opened the door. "Can I help you." She asked. Horatio and Yelina showed their badge on which the girl wanted to close the door but Horatio was able to put his foot in the doorstep and they entered.

Ramirez came down the stairs and blew a kiss towards Yelina who wasn't amused by his gesture, and neither was his girlfriend.

"I missed you, chica" He said playfully, never keeping his eyes of Yelina. Horatio had a hard time keeping calm. "Several young women were murdered the last week." Ramirez interrupted Horatio by saying: "I'd love to help you but I'm afraid I can't. You can leave, detective Salas on the other hand." He winked at her and wanting to touch her but before he could Horatio grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, "You listen to me, you leave her alone, you got it"

Yelina, totally surprised by Horatio his move, tried to prevent him from doing something stupid like punching Ramirez. She tried to pull him away, in which she succeeded after a minute or 2. "Go to the car." She whispered, but there was no way he would leave her alone with a criminal. "It's okay, I can handle it." She smiled at him.

"Yeah she can handle me." Ramirez interfered again. This time Yelina stopped Horatio before he could come near Ramirez by holding his arm. They shared an intense stare, something Ramirez picked up immediately. 'this could come in handy' he thought to himself.

Horatio promised he wouldn't touch their suspect again and that Yelina could take the lead. She chuffed a piece of paper in Ramirez' face. "We found your DNA, you're coming with us."

They led him into the car and left for the police station.


End file.
